Vispera de Navidad
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Yoon Ji Hoo pasará la Víspera de Navidad en el hospital Shin Hwa haciendo guardia, pero no estará solo, ¿Será el inicio de algo significativo para el joven doctor?. ONE SHOT


Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N Lamento no haber subido esto antes de Navidad, pero no termine la historia antes, así que aunque ya paso Navidad, quiero compartirla con ustedes.

.

.

.

 **Víspera de Navidad**

Diciembre es un mes que está lleno de alegría y ganas de compartir momentos especiales con tus seres queridos. Las calles se iluminan de acuerdo a la ocasión, algunos árboles de navidad son puestos en las casas, muchos van de compras para dar un detalle a sus seres queridos.

Pero no todo es alegría y paz en dichas fechas, de hecho, hay lugares donde no es tan fácil contagiarse del espíritu navideño.

El Hospital de Shin Hwa es un lugar complicado para celebrar. A pesar de que el personal intenta adornar el lugar con luces esferas y estrellas, es difícil sentir la calidez cuando la enfermedad ronda en cada pasillo y rincón del lugar.

Muchos doctores trabajaran en plena Navidad, pues el hecho de que sea un día especial, no quiere decir que los accidentes y enfermedades no ocurran. Muchas enfermeras y doctores podrán pasar el día con sus seres queridos, pero otros no tendrán tanta suerte.

Tal es el caso del joven residente Yoon Ji Hoo, quien no tenía mucho de haber cumplido un año en el lugar. A pesar de que él tenía la opción de pasar la navidad fuera del hospital debido a sus conexiones con el dueño del hospital Goo Jun Pyo, prefirió no hacerlo. Su abuelo había sido llamado a un evento de caridad de Navidad en Francia, Ji Hoo no podía acompañarlo debido a su trabajo, por ello no le importo trabajar aquel día pues era mejor estar en el hospital que quedarse solo en casa. Woo Bin asistiría a una exhibición especial que estaría realizando Yi Jeong, mientras Jun Pyo pasaría navidad con la familia de Jan Di.

Era 23 de Diciembre, pero muchas personas en el hospital estaban emocionadas. Muchos pacientes recibían más visitas de lo habitual ya que muchos familiares estaban aprovechando las fechas para visitarlos. Ji Hoo encontró a la doctora Park mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo, era una mujer en sus treintas, era de las mejores cirujanas del hospital

-Doctor Yoon-Dijo ella amablemente, Ji Hoo asintió como señal de saludo. –Es bueno que te encontrara, ¿Podrías revisar a esta paciente por mí?-Dijo ella dándole un expediente. Ji Hoo lo abrió y leyó rápidamente-Esta en recuperación, solo debes observar su progreso-Comento ella. Ji Hoo asintió para después marcharse.

La doctora Park lo miro con curiosidad mientras se alejaba, definitivamente Yoon Ji Hoo era uno de sus residentes favoritos aunque no fuera muy sociable. Negando con la cabeza se alejó de él, la razón por la cual le había pedido ayuda es que la requerían de urgencia en una operación.

Yoon Ji Hoo se dirigió a la habitación que marcaba el expediente, se trataba de una habitación VVIP, al joven doctor no le agradaba mucho atender a los pacientes de dichas habitaciones ya que muchos de ellos lo reconocían como nieto del ex presidente y miembro del F4, por ello cuando él se acercaba a algunos pacientes, ellos de inmediato buscarían alguna conexión con él, se había vuelto experto en que las personas entendieran que el separaba su trabajo de sus conexiones personales.

Toco a la puerta pero nadie respondió, así que entro solo para sorprenderse. Miro el expediente de nuevo, el expediente decía que la paciente había tenido un accidente de auto, se había fracturado la pierna y roto algunas costillas, por ello no entendía como la chica estaba de pie, sosteniendo casi todo su peso en la pierna que no estaba enyesada mientras intentaba estirarse para colocar un adorno de navidad,

-Señorita Cho-Dijo Ji Hoo llamando la atención de la chica quien sorprendida dejo caer el adorno al suelo, se agacho con intención de recogerlo pero su costilla le dolió en ese momento, hizo un sonido de dolor por lo cual Ji Hoo de inmediato se apresuró a su lado y la ayudo a volver a la cama.-Tiene dos costillas rotas Soo Mi Sii, ¿Me puede explicar porque estaba intentando estirarse de aquella manera?-Dijo Ji Hoo en voz autoritaria. La chica lo miro con culpabilidad

-¿Y la doctora Park?-Dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta

-Se encuentra en una cirugía, por ello me mando en su lugar-Dijo él-Ahora respóndame que hacia estirándose-

La chica suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose más sobre las almohadas.

-Este cuarto es muy aburrido-Dijo ella-Es tan…tan…de hospital-Aquel comentario logro que Ji Hoo la mirara con sorpresa-Por ello estaba intentando poner esta guirnalda, después iba a poner algunas luces, ya que estaré aquí en Navidad, preferiría que al menos mi habitación no luciera tan monótona-

Ji Hoo noto una caja que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de la chica. Había luces, esferas y adornos.

Sin decir nada se acercó a revisar a Cho Soo Mi. Hizo anotaciones en su expediente mientras la chica esperaba a que terminara.

-¿Lo había visto antes?-Pregunto ella mirándolo con curiosidad

-Probablemente- Respondió el vagamente. Cuando termino, el chico tomo la guirnalda que se había caído y una silla, comenzó a colocarla. La chica miro desde su cama sonriente como Ji Hoo ponía guirnaldas, esferas, luces y botas. Cuando finalmente encendió las luces, ya había oscurecido.

-Wow-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Ji Hoo la miro, lucia demasiado alegre. El teléfono del joven doctor sonó, era el doctor Hong.

-Ji Hoo Sii, necesito tu asistencia en una operación-

-Deh Sunbae-Dijo Ji Hoo antes de colgar. La chica lo miro decepcionada

-Doctor-Dijo antes de que él se retirara. Ji Hoo espero a que la chica dijera lo que debía decir-¿Estará aquí estos días?-Ji Hoo no entendía porque lo preguntaba, pero se encontró a si mismo asintiendo a la pregunta de la chica quien sonrió en respuesta.

Finalmente Ji Hoo se marchó, dirigiéndose a la sala de operaciones donde lo esperaban.

.

.

.

Era la víspera de Navidad, había poca gente en el hospital, Emergencias estaba relativamente tranquilo, por ello los doctores simplemente caminaban tranquilos por los pasillos. Aún era temprano. Ji Hoo caminaba con la doctora Park cuando de pronto muchas enfermeras pasaron a su lado felices.

-¿Qué sucede?-Les dijo la doctora Park

-Han llegado regalos para muchos pacientes-Dijo una enfermera emocionada

-¿Regalos?-Pregunto con desconfianza la doctora

-Deh, el dueño de hospital se encuentra en el área de cancerología entregando regalos-Dijo otra enfermera contenta. Ji Hoo la miro con sorpresa

-Vamos Ji Hoo Sii-Ordeno la doctora cuando las enfermeras se marchaban comentando el buen corazón del dueño del Hospital.

Al llegar al área de Cancerología, se encontraron con mucha gente, algunas personas entregaban regalos a los pacientes quienes sonreían, felices por recibir un presente.

-Vaya, no cabe duda que le dueño del Hospital no se toma estas cosas a la ligera-Dijo la doctora Park para después acercarse a algunas personas que entregaban cajas de regalo y ayudarles.

Ji Hoo en cambio comenzó a caminar hasta que lo diviso, su mejor amigo se encontraba sonriendo mientras leía un libro a una pequeña.

-Quien lo diría, el gran Jun Pyo con niños-Dijo en modo serio cuando llego

-Ah, Ji Hoo-Dijo el sin dejar de sonreír-Te quiero presentar a la señorita Sung So Ri-Dijo Jun Pyo refiriéndose a la niña con la que jugaba. Ji Hoo sonrió e inclino la cabeza en modo de saludo.

Se encontraban en el área de recreación para pacientes con Cáncer, era una sala enorme donde los pacientes tanto pequeños como grandes podían distraerse un poco con juegos y libros. Jun Pyo se encontraba sentado en un sillón con la niña a su lado, quien escuchaba atenta mientras él leía.

-¿Él también va a leer con nosotros?-Dijo la niña con curiosidad

-Por supuesto que lo hará-Dijo Jun Pyo sin consultarlo con Ji Hoo antes. El caballero blanco no se negó a la petición, tomo asiento al otro lado de la niña y tomo el libro de las manos de Jun Pyo, continuando con la lectura.

Ji Hoo leyó pacientemente el cuento, se trataba de un cuento de un ratón que viajaba a visitar a su madre, durante su trayecto, debía patinar, andar a pie, todo para llegar a ver a su mamá. La niña estaba feliz con el cuento, ella aplaudió cuando el relato tuvo un final feliz.

-Otro-Dijo la niña.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?-Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo giraron a ver a la dueña de aquella voz, se trataba de Geum Jan Di.

-Estamos leyendo con So Ri-Explico Jun Pyo. Jan Di lo miro exasperada para después cambiar a una mirada dulce hacia la pequeña

-¿Tu nombre es So Ri?-

-Deh, ¿Quién eres tu Unnie?-

-Ah, me llamo Geum Jan Di-

-¿También eres doctora?-

-Si-

-Y él también es doctor-Dijo refiriéndose a Ji Hoo

-Correcto-Dijo con una sonrisa Jan Di

-Entonces que hace Oppa, no tiene una bata como ustedes-Dijo la niña mirando a Jun Pyo

-Ahhh-Dijo Jan Di riendo-Oppa trabaja en una compañía muy grande-Dijo en términos simples

-Oppa me estaba leyendo cuando Oppa Doctor llego a acompañarnos-Le conto la niña a Jan Di

-¿Enserio?-Dijo mirándolos con sorpresa

-Deh, Unnie Doctora, ¿Leerías para mí?-

Jan Di iba a responder cuando un doctor se acercó a ellos.

-So Ri, debes regresar a la cama, es hora de tus medicinas-Dijo amablemente. La niña hizo una mueca de tristeza

-No quiero mi medicina-Dijo la niña

El doctor la miro pacientemente buscando la manera de convencer a la niña, cuando Jun Pyo intervino

-So Ri, prometí leerte si prometías tomar tu medicina-Dijo el en tono tranquilo, la niña solo asintió.-Toma-Dijo Jun Pyo ofreciéndole un oso de peluche un poco grande para la niña quien lo tomo emocionada y lo abrazo

-Araso Oppa, gracias-Dijo ella antes de dar un beso en la mejilla a Jun Pyo y después a Ji Hoo, era su manera de despedirse.

El doctor agradeció a Jun Pyo y se marchó con la pequeña. Jun Pyo y después a Ji Hoo, ambos se pusieron de pie

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Dijo Jan Di mirando a su alrededor.

-Son regalos de navidad, bueno de víspera de navidad-Dijo Jun Pyo con una sonrisa

-Pero porque…-Comenzó Jan Di a preguntar cuando Jun Pyo la acerco a su lado y le dio un beso sencillo en los labios

-¡Yah!-Dijo Jan Di separándose de él y mirando a su alrededor rápidamente.

-Simplemente pensé que sería buena idea-Dijo Jun Pyo quitándole importancia. Ji Hoo los observo en silencio. Hace más de un año que se habían comprometido, la boda estaba planeada para el siguiente año, pero desde que había regresado, Jun Pyo había hecho muchas cosas para mejorar el hospital Shin Hwa.-¿Vamos?-Dijo Jun Pyo

-¿A dónde?-Respondió Jan Di con sospecha

-Quiero comprar algunos postres para la cena de víspera de navidad.-Explico Jun Pyo

-Está bien-Cedió Jan Di

-¿Vienes Ji Hoo?-

-Ani, hoy me toca guardia-

-Mwho?-Dijo Jun Pyo-Puedo hacer una llamada…-

-Ani, no se preocupen por mí, los veré después-Ji Hoo se despidió y después se marchó evitando que sus amigos protestaran de nuevo.

Jan Di se marchó con Jun Pyo sin objeciones, pasarían la víspera de navidad y navidad en la mansión Goo, pero la familia de Jan Di estaría con ellos. Los padres de Jun Pyo se encontraban de vacaciones en Tailandia, habían preferido huir del frio. Además no estaban aún acostumbrados a pasar esas fechas con su hijo. Jun Pyo no se molestó, pues tendría compañía ese año.

Ji Hoo camino por el hospital haciendo las rondas necesarias. Mientras las horas pasaban, se podía ver menos gente en el hospital. Algunos guardianes de los pacientes habían llevado comida, las enfermeras y doctores habían recibido también algunos presentes de los familiares de los pacientes quienes agradecían la atención que les daban a sus seres queridos.

-Ah Ji Hoo Sii-Dijo la doctora Park deteniéndolo

-Dígame Doctora Park-

-Me retiro por el día, ¿Podría encargarte que visites a la paciente VVIP? Es el único encargo que tendría para ti-

-No se preocupe-Aseguro Ji Hoo-Yo me encargo.-

-Gracias Ji Hoo Sii-Dijo con una sonrisa para después marcharse. Ji Hoo se dirigió a revisar a Cho Soo Mi.

Cuando entro a la habitación se sorprendió pues la luz estaba apagada, pero las luces de colores que Ji Hoo había colocado el día anterior se encontraban encendidas. Sentada en la cama se encontraba Cho Soo Mi, la chica parecía triste.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo Ji Hoo para que la chica notara su presencia, la chica dio un respingo y lo miro. Ji Hoo noto que la chica contenía las lagrimas

-Deh-Dijo ella sonriendo, a Ji Hoo le entristeció mucho mirar a la chica de aquella manera, la sonrisa de Soo Mi no podía ocultar que algo sucedía. Ji Hoo decidió revisar sus signos vitales y hacerle algunas preguntas, tomo nota.

-Lo vi-Dijo ella de repente sorprendiendo a Ji Hoo-Lo vi leyéndole a aquella niña-Aclaro ella-La enfermera me conto que el dueño del hospital estaba entregando regalos a los pacientes de cáncer, me dio curiosidad así que me dirigí hacia allí, entonces lo vi leyéndole a aquella niña, ya sé porque su nombre me resultaba familiar, es Yoon Ji Hoo, miembro del F4-

Ji Hoo tomo una silla cerca de la cama y se sentó

-En este Hospital solo soy un doctor más-

-No es cualquier doctor-Dijo ella-Su mejor amigo es el dueño del hospital-

-Lo soy, tengo algunas ventajas, pero vengo aquí a poner en práctica lo que estudie y especializarme-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Ji Hoo miro a su alrededor notando algunas bolsas

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Ji Hoo

-Comida, el ama de llaves la trajo-La voz le tembló-Mi hermano iba a cenar hoy conmigo, y mañana íbamos a tener nuestra comida navideña, pero llamo, dijo que lo sentía pero que tenía otros planes-

-¿Y tus padres…?-

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo es una familia rica, casi no los veo. Están de vacaciones, siempre pasaba estas fechas con mi hermano, pero ahora él también tiene planes…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir-Odio la Navidad-Dijo ella, pero Ji Hoo sabía que mentía, bastaba con recordar lo emocionada que estaba mientras adornaba para saber que realmente amaba esas fechas.

Ji Hoo se puso de pie y se acercó a donde estaban las bolsas. Las luces iluminaban suficiente para que pudiera moverse, la comida estaba caliente, saco un par de recipientes y los platos para servirlos. Comenzó a servir la cena mientras la chica lloraba en silencio. Ji Hoo no pensaba en sus acciones, simplemente sabía que no quería que la chica estuviera triste.

Cuando tuvo todo listo, Ji Hoo se acercó a la cama en silencio y coloco la bandeja frente a la chica, después el mismo se sentó en la cama y tomo unos palillos para comenzar a comer. La chica lo miro con sorpresa deteniendo su silencioso llanto e imito a Ji Hoo y también comió.

Comieron en silencio, pero la presencia del chico era muy reconfortante para ella. Conforme avanzaba en la comida, fue recuperando su buen ánimo.

Ji Hoo observo como la chica estaba más tranquila.

-¿Qué opinas de la navidad?- Pregunto ella, volviendo a ser la chica curiosa que Ji Hoo había conocido

-Para mí siempre fue un día muy solitario-Replico Ji Hoo

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así para nosotros?-Dice ella cuando termina la comida-Me niego a creer que no existe algo mejor -

-Existe algo mejor-Dijo Ji Hoo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto ella mirándole con curiosidad, había algo en la mirada de la chica que Ji Hoo sentía que debía responder todas sus preguntas.

-Sabes de mi amigo Goo Jun Pyo, pero supongo que además sabes que está comprometido-

-Por supuesto, todos lo saben. Mi padre dijo que no era una unión conveniente pero a mí me parece perfecto-Dijo con aire soñador

-Entonces sabes que su prometida no es de una familia rica-

-Deh-

-La conocimos hace varios años, cuando Jun Pyo estuvo fuera, nosotros hacíamos reuniones en Víspera de Navidad, el primer año fuimos a cenar, pero el segundo año, ella y una amiga insistieron en hacer una comida privada, otro amigo mío y yo nos reunimos con ellas, fue de las mejores celebraciones que viví- Relato el joven doctor con aire nostalgico

-¿Qué hacían?-

-Solo comíamos y conversábamos, jugábamos algún juego y después ellas se marcharían con sus respectivas familias- Explicó él.

-Suena agradable-

-Lo era-

-Y ahora, ¿Por qué estás en este hospital?-

-Jun Pyo y ella celebraran juntos la Navidad- Dijo con honestidad

-Qué hay de la otra chica-

-Esta con su familia- Ji Hoo nunca fue muy cercano a Ga Eul, la apreciaba y además la consideraba parte de la familia que había formado con el F4

La chica no dice nada al principio. -Al menos tienes amigos Ji Hoo Sii, estoy segura que si les hubieras dicho que pasaran el día juntos…- Pero Ji Hoo la corta

-Lo habrían hecho pero yo decidí pasar el día en el Hospital-Dijo con simpleza. Ella no dijo nada más. Cuando terminaron la cena, Ji Hoo comenzó a recoger los platos y los puso en una bandeja para poder lavarlos. Cuando termino de lavarlos. Regreso a ver a la chica quien le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por cenar conmigo Ji Hoo Sii.-Dijo ella sinceramente. - ¿Quieres ver una película?-Pregunto tímidamente

-Yo no sé si pueda, tengo guardia-

-Oh, lo siento-Dijo ella apenada

-No te disculpes- Dijo el despidiéndose. La chica lo miro marcharse con algo de pesar, aunque había sido una cena silenciosa, sin duda sería una de las cenas que más recordaría por el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

Media hora había pasado desde que había dejado Soo Mi para asegurarse de cumplir con su guardia. Sin embargo el Doctor Dong le había dicho que podía tomar un descanso de un par de horas, ya que casi no había pacientes, solo le pidió estar pendiente de su teléfono por si lo requerían.

Sin pensar mucho en sus acciones, Ji Hoo se dirigió a la habitación de Soo Mi. Cuando llego, la chica miraba una película, parecía navideña. Se sentó a su lado en silencio, la chica aunque había notado que él llegó, siguió mirando la película.

Se trataba de una película estadounidense, en ella, mostraban como una chica conocía a la familia de su novio en Navidad, sin embargo mientras permanecían en casa de sus padres, una serie de eventos se desencadenarían, la película no era nada cliché ya que el final no era para nada típico. Cuando termino la película se sorprendió al encontrar a Ji Hoo dormido. La chica sonrió y con cuidado tomo una manta de su propia cama y se la coloco. Ser doctor no debía ser sencillo. La chica apago la tele y antes de cerrar los ojos murmuro

-Feliz Navidad Ji Hoo-

Yoon Ji Hoo no había prestado atención a la película, ya que no la había visto desde el principio, no entendía completamente que sucedía, por ello cerro los ojos. No esperaba quedarse dormido, no fue sino hasta que alguien más entro a la habitación que el chico despertó.

Un joven lo miraba con curiosidad. Ji Hoo se puso de pie y le indico que guardara silencio y lo siguiera.

-¿Está todo bien doctor?-Dijo el joven cuando salieron de la habitación-¿Paso algo malo con mi hermana?-Dijo en tono preocupado

-Ani, es solo que si hablábamos en la habitación podíamos despertarla-Explico Ji Hoo

-Ya veo-Dijo el joven mirándolo con desconfianza. Cho Joo Sung era el hermano mayor de Soo Mi, a pesar de tener tres años de diferencia ambos eran muy unidos. La razón por la cual no había pasado la víspera de navidad con su hermana era debido a que sus padres le pidieron asistir a un evento como representante de la familia Cho.

Ambos se midieron en silencio, intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Por suerte el teléfono de Ji Hoo sonó en ese momento, salvándolos de la tensión del momento. Era una llamada de una de las enfermeras

-Si me disculpa-Dijo Ji Hoo marchándose mientras respondía a la enfermera quien le indicaba que lo necesitaban en emergencias.

Joo Sung miro a Ji Hoo alejarse, lo había reconocido en cuanto salieron al pasillo, era Yoon Ji Hoo. Había escuchado que trabajaba como doctor pero no creyó que se toparía con el frente a frente. Sacudió la cabeza y entro a la habitación de su hermana. La miro dormir pacíficamente, se acomodó en el sillón donde momentos antes estaba Ji Hoo y se durmió, estaba exhausto.

Cho Soo Mi se despertó esperando encontrarse sola en la habitación, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a su hermano dormido en donde la madrugada anterior había dormido Ji Hoo. La chica no podía permanecer enojada con su hermano, sabía que llegaría un punto en el que su hermano y ella no podrían compartir la navidad, así que lo dejo descansar mientras ella tocaba el botón para que la enfermera la asistiera.

La enfermera la ayudo a subir a una silla de ruedas, la chica le había pedido ir a la tienda de regalos del hospital. Mientras veía la película el día anterior se le había ocurrido una idea.

Por suerte la tienda era de buen tamaño y había variedad de regalos, la chica creía que todo se debía a la Navidad. Con ayuda de la enfermera busco y busco hasta que encontró el regalo perfecto.

La chica pago y regreso a su habitación mientras platicaba amablemente con la enfermera.

Sin embargo cuando llego a su habitación ciertamente no esperaba encontrar a su hermano, molesto, reclamándole a Yoon Ji Hoo.

-Me despierto y mi hermana no está aquí, ¿Es que no es usted su encargado?-

-Ani, la encargada de la paciente es la doctora Park, yo la estoy apoyando en estos días, sin embargo, debe entender que los doctores no estamos 24/7 con los pacientes, no sé dónde se encuentra Soo Mi Sii-

-Oppa-Dijo Soo Mi ganando la atención de ambos

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?-Le dijo su hermano con reproche

-Los paseos son buenos para mí, además la enfermera Ming me acompaño, no te preocupes por mi Oppa-Dijo ella en tono conciliador-Doctor Yoon, ¿Es hora de mi revisión?-

-De hecho, la doctora Park me informo que debe hacerse una tomografía para revisar sus costillas-

-Deh-Dijo ella alegremente-Enfermera Ming, puede esperar, estoy segura que el doctor Yoon puede hacerse cargo- Ji Hoo miro con sorpresa a la chica pero solo asintió-Oppa, espera por mí, no tardare-Le dijo a su hermano

-Iré a casa a cambiarme, me vine directamente del evento, creo que tomare un baño y regresare- Informo su hermano

-Está bien Oppa, pero no olvides la comida-Dijo ella alegremente. El chico solo negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la cabeza a su hermana y marcharse.

Ji Hoo se acercó y comenzó su camino para obtener la tomografia de la chica. La chica miraba a la gente en los pasillos, veía a doctores y enfermeras, a pacientes y familiares, muchos intercambiaban regalos y abrazos. Miro el pequeño regalo en su regazo y sonrió. Cuando casi llegaban a la sala donde sacarían la tomografía, la chica le pidió a Ji Hoo detener la silla de ruedas.

-Doctor Yoon, ¿Podríamos detenernos un momento?-Dijo ella nerviosamente

-¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo el poniéndose frente a ella

-No ocurre nada malo-dijo ella mirándolo, desde la silla de ruedas se veía muy alto.-Quisiera darle esto-Dijo ella estirando la mano y dándole una pequeña caja-No es algo grande, pero quiero desearle feliz navidad-Dijo ella sonriendo. El chico tomo la pequeña caja en sus manos, confundido.

La doctora Park llegó de pronto-Ah, Ji Hoo Sii, gracias por traer a Soo Mi Sii, me hare cargo del resto-Dijo sonriendo. Ji Hoo asintió y se marchó.

-Doctora Park-Dijo Soo Mi mientras la doctora la preparaba

-Si-

-Gracias por enviar al Doctor Yoon-Dijo sonriendo

La doctora Park solo pudo darle una sonrisa, sabía que muchas doctoras, enfermeras y pacientes estaban detrás de Yoon Ji Hoo, por ello prefirió guardar silencio, podía notar la sonrisa soñadora de Cho Soo Mi, al parecer era una víctima más del encanto del joven doctor.

.

.

.

Ji Hoo se dirigió a la sala de descanso de los residentes, quería descansar un momento. De pronto tomo la caja en sus manos, era una caja envuelta con papel café. En ella estaba escrito "Feliz Navidad Doctor Yoon" el chico quito cuidadosamente la envoltura, encontrándose con una caja, la abrió. Miro con una ligera sonrisa la bola de nieve, dentro de la bola se encontraba un pequeño oso café sonriendo, el oso tenía bufanda y gorro navideños, Ji Hoo agito la bola y la nieve comenzó a moverse. Era hermoso.

-Ji Hoo aquí estas-Dijo una voz con la cual estaba bastante familiarizado-Es bonito-Dijo mirando la bola de nieve en sus manos. Ji Hoo simplemente asintió.-Sunbae vamos, comeremos en la sala del F4-

-Pero estoy de guardia Jan Di-

-¿Enserio crees que Jun Pyo nos dejara estar de guardia?-Dijo en tono molesto Jan Di, aunque Ji Hoo sabía que no le molestaba tanto lo que hacía Jun Pyo como quería demostrar

-Araso, me iré a cambiar y le avisare a la doctora Park-

-Deh, te esperamos afuera-

Ji Hoo se cambió de ropa y tomo la pequeña caja para guardarla en su maletín. Busco a la doctora Park. La encontró cuando ella iba llegando a la habitación VVIP

-Ji Hoo Sii, veo que te retiras-Dijo la doctora Park

-Deh, nos veremos mañana Doctora-Respondió Ji Hoo-Hasta luego Soo Mi Sii-

-Adiós Doctor Yoon-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

La comida con el F4 fue interesante, intercambiaron regalos, bebieron y comieron, pero lo que era más importante es que habían pasado un momento juntos, Jan Di y Ga Eul los obligaron a jugar juegos de mesa y contar anécdotas de su niñez mientras ellas compartían historias con ellos.

Fue un rato agradable, hizo que la Navidad se sintiera como algo cálido y familiar. Más tarde Ji Hoo se dirigiría a su casa, pero en el camino se detuvo en una joyería, se le había ocurrido una idea. Entro en ella y comenzó a mirar, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, con una sonrisa hizo su compra y se marchó a casa. Quería descansar un poco.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente JI Hoo caminaba con un destino en mente. Cuando entro en la habitación, fue recibido con una sonrisa.

-Doctor Yoon-Dijo Soo Mi con sorpresa y alegría

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Pregunto él de manera profesional

-Mis costillas se están recuperando, mañana seré dada de alta-Dijo felizmente-Hoy me quitaran el yeso de la pierna, tendré que venir dentro de dos semanas para que revisen mis costillas y ver el progreso-

-Es bueno escucharlo-Dijo Ji Hoo sinceramente. Ji Hoo se acercó a la chica y saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.-Quería darle esto Soo Mi Sii-Dijo el joven doctor dándole la caja a la chica. Los ojos de ella brillaron de alegría, con entusiasmo infantil abrió la caja solo para mirar con sorpresa a Ji Hoo-Note que amas la Navidad-Dijo incomodo por tener que explicarse. En primer lugar no sabía porque había comprado un regalo de Navidad para la chica, fue un impulso del momento.

-Es precioso-Dijo ella sacando el brazalete de su caja. Era de plata, un brazalete sencillo, pero contenía cuatro dijes, cada uno de ellos se relacionaba con la navidad. La chica miro a Ji Hoo y le dio el brazalete, el mensaje era claro, Ji Hoo se lo coloco delicadamente. –Muchas gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa. Ji Hoo asintió y se puso de pie, queriendo salir de la habitación de inmediato. Se despidió silenciosamente y se marcho

Mientras caminaba intentaba encontrarle sentido a sus acciones, no era normal en el dar regalos, y mucho menos a una chica a quien tenía tan poco tiempo de conocer. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo con él, solo sabía que se sentía cómodo a su alrededor. Se sentía menos solo.

Ji Hoo no regreso a despedirse de Cho Soo Mi, y la chica intuyendo la incomodidad de Ji Hoo había decidido no ir a buscarlo. Se acercaba año nuevo y solo podía pensar en que quería hacer.

.

.

.

Ji Hoo siguió con su rutina, ayudaba a los doctores mientras aprendía de ellos. Seguía cuestionándose su comportamiento con Cho Soo Mi, pero mientras más lo pensaba, menos lógica tenia.

Era 31 de Diciembre, el chico se estaba alistando para irse, aquel día no estaría de guardia, el F4 en conjunto había decidió hacer una fiesta de fin de año, muchas familias habían recibido una invitación, para poder ingresar a la fiesta, una donación era necesaria, el F4 tenía varios proyectos caritativos que requerían de donaciones por parte de la clase alta de Corea del Sur.

Ji Hoo salió del hospital y se dirigió a casa, debía tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. La fiesta tendría lugar en el Hotel Shin Hwa en Seúl. Cuando estuvo listo, el chico le indico a su abuelo que era hora.

-Has estado muy raro Ji Hoo-Dijo su abuelo mientras se dirigían al Hotel

-No sé de qué hablas abuelo- Dijo en tono plano. El abuelo Yoon no agrego nada ya que sabía que su nieto negaría que algo ocurría. Lo había notado diferente desde que había regresado de su viaje. Cuando llegaron al Hotel, se dieron cuenta que mucha gente se encontraba ahí reunida, habían dividido el evento en dos salones distintos, uno era para los adultos y otro para los jóvenes. Jun Pyo creyó que sería mejor de aquella manera.

Se despidió de su abuelo y fue en busca de sus amigos quienes lo recibieron con sonrisas en sus rostros. Jan Di y Ga Eul también se encontraban ahí. La fiesta comenzó, había demasiada gente, muchos simplemente bebían, otros bailaban. Ji Hoo se sentía sofocado, miro su reloj, casi eran las doce. Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. El jardín del Hotel estaba casi vacío, había algunas personas conversando en algunos rincones, Ji Hoo encontró una banca donde sentarse. El aire era frio, su saco poco hacia contra el frio, pero él había decidido que lo mejor era tomarse unos minutos. Miro el cielo nocturno, por suerte aquella noche no estaba nevando. Podía divisar algunas estrellas.

-Doctor Yoon-Ji Hoo miro sorprendido a su lado. Se trataba de Cho Soo Mi, ella le sonrió cálidamente-¿Puedo tomar asiento?-Pregunto educadamente. Ji Hoo asintió y la chica se sentó junto a él. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Soo Mi Sii?-Pregunto finalmente Ji Hoo

-Fuimos invitados al evento, mis padres siguen de vacaciones así que Oppa me dijo que debíamos asistir, hicimos una donación-Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ji Hoo asintió.

Cho Soo Mi miro a Yoon Ji Hoo, era guapo, era callado, era inteligente, era un caballero. Le agradaba mucho.

-Me alegro volverlo a ver-Dijo ella sinceramente. Ji Hoo la miro no sabiendo que responder. Ambos disfrutaron del silencio, Ji Hoo la miro, la chica observaba con una sonrisa el cielo, si Ji Hoo tenía frio, la chica debía de estarse congelando, tenía un vestido de manga larga, pero la tela no lucia abrigadora. Un destello llamo su atención, ella lucia el brazalete que le había regalado. La chica entonces lo miro.

-¿No tienes frio?-Pregunto Ji Hoo

-Solo un poco-Dijo ella no queriendo admitir que se moría de frio, temía que si se marchaba en ese momento, no volvería a ver a Ji Hoo.

Un estruendo en el cielo la hizo saltar, se trataba de fuegos artificiales, ambos miraron al cielo, ya era medianoche, el año nuevo había llegado.

Cho Soo Mi miro a Ji Hoo, se sintió valiente, rápidamente se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla al joven doctor, quien la miro con sorpresa en la mirada. Ella simplemente sonrió, Ji Hoo no encontraba las palabras adecuadas

-Me agrada Ji Hoo Sii- Admitió la chica, pero Ji Hoo estaba sin habla.-¿Podríamos intentar ser amigos?-Continuo Soo Mi, honestamente le agradaba como algo más, aunque solo habia tenido momentos robados con el joven doctor, no podía negar que le gustaba. Pero también había notado que Yoon Ji Hoo necesitaba su tiempo, ella estaba dispuesta a esperar.

Ji Hoo estaba sorprendido por el beso que recibió, pero la sonrisa de la chica y su petición de ser amigos lo habían desarmado por completo, le agrada mucho a pesar de haber convivido con ella unos cuantos días, quería conocerla más. Así que lentamente asintió ganando como respuesta una sonrisa brillante de parte de ella.

Los fuegos artificiales continuaban, pero Ji Hoo tomo la muñeca de la chica y los dirigió al salón, pues el frio se volvía cada vez más intenso.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas y ella comenzó a hablar mientras el escuchaba atento. Era año nuevo, era una nueva amistad, una amistad que probablemente se convertiría en algo más.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N Espero que hayan disfrutado este One Shot del caballero blanco del F4, quiero desearles que este 2019 que se acerca este lleno de salud ya que sin salud, no importa nada más. Mucho éxito a todos ustedes.

Les mando además muchos abrazos y buenos deseos a todos.

Cari


End file.
